


Dr. Phil Is Kind Of There

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Depressing Side [10]
Category: Dr. Phil - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, F/M, Intersex, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Teenage Pregnancy, The Dr. Phil Show, Yelling, lying, man tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: I got bored and made something with Dr. Phil and that’s basiclly it.





	Dr. Phil Is Kind Of There

The stage was bright and glaring down at Castiel, his posture was ridged and he was curling himself into a ball as best as he could. His brother Gabriel was sat in the chair next to him, his face pulled into a frown and his eyes glaring at the empty seat across from them. 

“So we’re here today because your brother and Mr. Winchester had sexual relations and that resulted in a pregnancy?” He was looking between the brothers curiously, he’d never had a male come on his show and claim to be pregnant before.

“Yeah, Cassie here is intersex. God basically screwed up all his insides and cursed him. I made sure to get all his medical records and shit.” 

Dr. Phil nodded, looking to the board that proudly displayed Castiel’s medical records labeling him as a hermaphrodite. 

“So explain to the audience exactly what happened.” Dr. Phil was addressing Gabriel, who was the one basically in charge of this whole idea of doing the Dr. Phil show in the first place.

“Dean had sex with my brother, and the next day claimed he never did. His ego obviously was hurt and he tried to push my brother aside and pretend it didn’t happen. ‘Couple weeks later my brother starts puking and then told me he and Dean never used a condom. We got a pregnancy test, it was positive. Then we checked with a doctor, they said he was pregnant too. We’ve even got proof and the dick won’t believe us. He keeps claiming shit like, ‘men don’t get pregnant’ ‘I didn’t sleep with a freak’ ‘if he’s knocked up it’s not mine’ and Cassie here is too much of a pushover to do anything about it so here I am.” 

Dr. Phil nodded along, “so what exactly do you want from Dean?” 

“Me and Cas think he should pay child support. If he’s gonna leave my sixteen year old brother to raise his spawn I believe he should have the decency to pay for the kid.”

“I’m also under the implication that you wanted to have Castiel do an ultrasound so that Dean can see that he’s not lying. We’ll also be taking a paternity test as well?” He was double checking over everything to make sure he understood the entire situation.

Gabe nodded, “yeup.” 

“Okay, well with that I say bring him out.” 

The crowd all turned as a tall freckles blonde boy walked out from behind the curtains, following him with a rather tall brown haired male.

“Hello Dean, and I’m guessing your his father?” Dr. Phil turned his attention to the man that sat down in the seat across from Gabe. 

“Yeah, that would be me.” 

“Now that we’ve got that covered, we’d like to hear your side of the story Dean.”

“I’m not the dad to his kid, I don’t recall ever sleeping with him. I have a girlfriend who I’m in love with and have a son with, I wouldn’t cheat on her.”

“How old is your son?”

“He just turned one this past November.” 

Dr. Phil nodded, “so you think he’s claiming that you’re the father for money? And you don’t feel you should have to pay because it’s not your child?”

“Exactly.”

“This seems like an easy fix, we have a nurse with us today who will be doing the ultrasound to start off seeing as you are also questioning if there’s a baby in the first place.”

“Of course I’m questioning it.” Dean scoffed, “men don’t normally get pregnant so excuse me if I don’t believe him.”

Cas shrunk back in his chair more, his eyes glued to the floor. 

“Castiel if you could follow Ms. Andrea she can get you set up over there and we can see.

He nodded shakily, slowly hopping down from the chair and wandering over to the medical chair.

“Here sweetie, just lay down and it’ll be over in a minute.” The nurse was nice enough, making sure he was okay and then rolling up his shirt and applying the gel to it. 

“Now we should be able to see if anything inside and- wow. Right there-“ she pointed to a dot that was white and surrounded by a lining. “-that’s the baby.”

The crowd froze, everyone a little shocked at male pregnancy being made official right in front of them. Some gasped as they stared deadhead at the sonogram that was being projected onto the screen.

Gabe smirked, “who’s lying now fucker?”

Dr. Phil frowned, “please try and keep the language in check.”

Dean glared back, “just cuz he’s knocked up doesn’t mean it’s mine.”

“We’ll be able to find that out shorty.” The nurse replied, wiping the gel from Cas’s stomach and stepping away from the machine. “We’ll return in just a minute.” She mentioned for Cas to follow her and the two walked to the back. 

“I can’t wait till Lisa breaks up with your sorry ass.” Gabe sassed, his eyebrow raised as he judged Dean outwardly.

“Lisa’s not breaking up with me because the kid isn’t mine.” Dean argued back.

“You’re damn right that kid better not be yours. No son of mine’s fucking a dude, especially while he’s in a relationship with a woman.”

The crowd gasped at the implication.

Dr. Phil raised his hand, “are you saying you wouldn’t be okay if your son was gay?”

“Exactly what I’m saying, I don’t care about other people being gay. But that’s not what I expect from my boys.” John spoke sternly, his mind not for one minute ever wavering.

“Well what are you gonna do with an attitude like that if the results come back and your son is the father?”

The crowd cheered and Gabe found himself happily smiling along.

“He’s not gonna be.” John denied.

High heels could be heard clicking on the stage and the nurse was back with Castiel in tow, slowly trailing behind.

“Here are the results.” She handed them to Dr. Phil and disappeared behind the set.

“In here are the results, now. Before we do anything I want you all to work out what will happen if that baby is his.” Dr. Phil was looking between the four men who were all glaring at each other, well except Castiel who was back to looking at the floor. 

The doctor looked to the young boy who was looking down at his hands and trying not to cry. “Castiel what are your feelings about all this?”

Cas shrugged, “I don’t know.” He murmured. “I didn’t want to do any of this…now the whole schools gonna know…and I don’t even know why we did this…” he looked up at Dean, his eyes wet from unshed tears. “Lisa’s gonna see this…why did you agree? Why couldn’t you have just gone to the clinic with me? I offered. You didn’t want to.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I agreed because I know the kids not mine. So why should I hide it?”

Gabe glared at the other boy, “going to a clinic in private isn’t hiding it. And you’re right, going on Dr. Phil and you figuring how stupid you are isn’t hiding it. Hiding it would be not telling your girlfriend you slept with someone while you were with her, which is exactly what you’re doing.” 

The audience clapped and Gabe soaked in all the attention that he got and how Dean was now fully glaring at him.

Dr. Phil went ahead with ripping the packaging open and taking the piece of paper open. His face was blank when he read the piece of paper. 

“Are you ready to find out?”

Dean nodded reluctantly, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the answer that would change his life.

“Dean Winchester you are indeed the father to Castiel’s baby.”

The crowd did their usual gasp and boos as they yelled at Dean for denying everything all along.

“Dad? Dad! I swear- it’s wrong- I didn’t sleep with him! I- I love Lisa, I didn’t-“ Dean was trying his best to keep his father in check but John wasn’t in the mood to hear Dean try to undue what happened and stood up, walking off the set and out of the large room. 

Dean looked heartbroken, his eyes welling up with tears as he looked to where his father left. He bit his lip and looked back down, “fuck.” He whispered, his hand going up to rub at his eyes. 

Gabe was smiling so wide it looked like it hurt, “well, well, well, Dean-O. It seems that we weren’t lying all along.”

Dr. Phil gave him a look and he quickly shut up. 

“We need to figure out how you two are going to move further with this. Dean are you planning on being in your child’s life?”

Dean didn’t even look up, his eyes were locked on the edge of the chair. “No.” 

The audience made a pathetic lulling noise and Castiel found himself sniffling as tears fell down his cheeks. He was trying not to blatantly cry, but that was failing.

“Okay then, you two are going to need to work out a plan for child support then.”

Castiel looked up at Gabriel and then back to the floor. 

“Me and Cas decided earlier on 500 bucks a month-“

“500 bucks a month?! Are you kidding! I don’t have that kind of money!” Dean was looking up now, his body rigded and his breathing heavy. 

“Should have used protection then. You’re not even gonna be around, what are you all worried about?” Gabe shot back. 

“My dad’ll kill me that’s why!” 

“Not our problem, you bring Cassie the money and everything will be fine. If you don’t have enough money then you’ll have to spend time with the kid.” 

Dean was digging his nails into the arm of the chair and trying to figure everything out in his head. “I’ll- I” every bad scenario that could happen to him ran through his head.

Why did he agree to do this?  
How stupid was he?

“Look- I- I didn’t- it was a party-“ his voice cracked and he desperately tried to stop from weeping on the goddamn Dr. Phil show. 

“Dean.”

The other boy looked up at the deep and now so what’s angry voice that Cas was using.

“I either want 500 hundred dollars a month, or for you to at least try to be in the baby’s life. You don’t always have to be there, but if you spent time with them once they’re born over the weekend, I’d lower the amount of money to 300 hundred a month. Okay?” Castiel was trying to get Dean to sync their eyes together. 

Even if he had no idea how he would possibly get 300 bucks he knew this was the best option he would get. Knowing Gabe he’d take it to court and there’s no way they wouldn’t win. 

“Okay…” he whispered out, his defeat out in the open. 

“There are also programs I can advice for you two, they help with dealing with teenage pregnancy.” Dr. Phil supplied, knowing they’d be needing that.

The two nodded along numbly.


End file.
